monsunofandomcom-20200223-history
Jeredy Suno
is Chase Suno's father and a scientist. He discovered Monsuno, and named them after himself. His Monsuno is Hyper Driftblade. Information "The encapsulated, controllable power, which Jeredy intended to be used for the benefit of mankind, quickly proved to hold both positive and negative potential. In the hands of good, Monsuno could be constructive, but in the hands of bad, it would be destructive. Before Jeredy is able to organize the chaos, he goes mysteriously missing. Are greater forces at play?" As of Monsuno: Combat Chaos, Jeredy travels the world on a train, searching for a cure for Toxic Ace while trying to help Team Core-Tech. Personality Dr. Jeredy Suno, Chase's dad, has always been obsessed with science, and is always on the move. His insatiable appetite for research is what led to the earth shattering breakthrough discovery of Monsuno. Jeredy Suno's constant research on Monsunos and his own personal search for his wife, has caused him to leave behind his only son, Chase. Without any notes or calls detailing his whereabouts, Jeredy spends the entire first season casting away any responsibility regarding Chase' well-being, some scenes suggesting this phenomenon having taken place even before World Master. While Chase Suno has been in pursuit of him for months with attempts being made on his life, Jeredy focuses solely on his research and does not attempt to come in contact with his son, despite him easily having the means to let Chase know that he was doing fine. We can establish from the very first episode, Clash, that Jeredy Suno is vain. He holds himself in a high regard as a scientist and despite not having been the one to discover Monsuno Essence, he still claims ownership of it and has titled the essence Monsuno, after himself. Many comments from Bren and Jinja's side about the size of Jeredy's intellect have never been met with any kind of humility from Jeredy. On the contrary, in Combat, Jeredy is seen rather irritated over the fact that someone managed to hack his secure files, given that "He was practically the one to invent hacking." Jeredy Suno is an incredibly egocentric person. World Master is spent with him hiding his trails so nobody, not even Chase, will be able to find him. His actions lead his teenage son to wander aimlessly all over the globe in order to find him and to ensure his safety. Jeredy tasks a lone teenager called Dax to plant devices all over the world in order to destroy Monsuno Essence, and as such, works him to the bone and without a single word of gratitude for months of unpaid labor. He demands that Dax keep their connection a secret as well, not taking into account that Chase would inevitably find out and therefore make it extremely difficult for Dax to uphold a friendship with Chase while still doing Jeredy's grunt work for him. Dax continuously tries to be of help to Team CoreTech who are unable to trust him despite his best efforts to prove himself worthy. Chase is confronted with his father during Appleseeds and Life, after which he both times is aggravated by Dax' secretiveness. Jeredy never acknowledges this issue and never apologizes to Dax for causing the rift in their team, thus revealing his uncaring nature for a problem he caused himself. Jeredy believes his actions to be righteous, as he does not apologize to Chase for leaving him in Life, nor does he apologize for leading Chase to believe that his mother was dead. On the contrary, Jeredy uses a guilt tactic to make Chase sympathize with him, thus avoiding the issues of Jeredy abandoning Chase. Instead of apologies, however, Jeredy seems to believe that Chase' affection easily can be bought with simple gifts. This is illustrated by the large - though somewhat unnecessary - amount of cores in Chase' possession, including the cores of Strike Squad. He also owns a strike launcher and strike glove that Jeredy only hands him. Further examples are seen in Extras, as Jeredy creates Strike Gear for Team CoreTech and almost kills Chase, Bren and Dax when sending them over via a missile. Chase forgives him when he sees the gadgets in action. In Train, Jeredy asks of Chase to protect him while he modifies his Train Lab; modifications that he never informs Chase of, until after the train has sunk into the ocean, leading Chase to believe that he's dead. Chase says he might forgive his father for this if he's given a S.T.O.R.M. tank for his birthday. During World Master and Combat Chaos, Jeredy uses teenagers to perform the work that he himself should be doing, examples being the fail safe grid that Dax spent months getting completely accurate in the first season. In Hate, Jeredy destroys the fail safe grid without apologizing to Dax for wasting all of his hard work. Team CoreTech searches around every corner of the world and repeatedly risk their lives infiltrating various headquarters in order to acquire Monsuno Frequencies that Jeredy never helps gathering. He is always seen in his laboratory, usually towards the end of an episode, where he explains how Team CoreTech's efforts have further advanced his research. With an imminent destruction threatening to eradicate the world, the idea to let the World Council in on these plans of his never occurs to Jeredy but he can surely ask of his fifteen-year-old son and his friends to continuously put their lives on the line in the name of science. Jeredy Suno's lack of any real responsibilities towards anyone but himself is a damaging quality that not only endangers Chase, but also makes him completely unfit to be called a father. He is, however, quick to imply the opposite. While Chase states that his father never calls at all and has been gone for months, Jeredy is quick to brush off any implication of him not having played a bigger role in Chase' life. In Life, Chase is astonished that Jeredy would lie to him by saying that Chase meant anything to him at all. Similarly, in Remembrance, Jeredy's selfishness angers Chase to the point of him not wanting to contact his father anymore. Even after Jeredy has been rescued from Darkspin, Chase yells at his father and states that no one is more important to Jeredy than himself, which only further proves how Jeredy's neglectful ways are visible, even to Chase. From what the episodes strongly imply, we can surely deduce that Jeredy is an egotistic adult who constantly buys his son's love in the form of upgrades and items. He holds little regard for anyone but himself but still thinks himself a father, despite the piling evidence from earlier episodes pointing in a completely different direction. History Pre-show Sometime before the events of the Monsuno series, a worldwide energy crisis strikes the planet. On a mission to end the crisis, Jeredy Suno discovers the Monsuno Essence and develops artificial creatures based on the ancient Monsuno, which brought extinction to the dinosaurs millions of years ago. However, he soon goes missing and is nowhere to be found. Show Monsuno: World Master From Clash to R.S.V.P., Jeredy Suno would make sporadic appearances, either as a hologram or in a recording on the Core Tablet. Jeredy appeared in person in Appleseeds, where he was spotted by Chase and Team Core-Tech while exploring some ruins in the Lowlands. Jeredy entered a temple where it was revealed that he is working with Dax. As Jeredy and Dax were crossing a bridge, Chase and the team arrived and Chase ran across the bridge to his father, and they embraced. Their father-son moment was cut short, however, since Medea and Darkspin dropped down and spun out their Monsuno against Team Core-Tech. During the battle, the bridge was destroyed, and as Jeredy tried to reach out to his son, Chase fell down to the river below along with Lock. Seeing that Chase needed some extra help, Jeredy tossed a Strike Launcher with Evo's Core down to Chase before leaving with Dax. Sometime after the battle was over, Jeredy and Dax parted ways, with Dax going on to join Team Core-Tech. In Wellspring, he was shown operating from a hideout in the Lowlands. When Dax called him from the Well of Pure Life and explained the current situation, Jeredy asked that Dax hand the phone over to Chase. Jeredy then matched the well's frequencies and told Chase to throw the phone, which was emitting the matched frequency, into the well, causing the well to explode and destroying most of the Monsuno Essence. In Life, he was confronted by Chase about the whereabouts of his mother, Mrs. Suno. Jeredy then explained to Chase about how Chase's mother had suddenly disappeared, with the possibility of her having been kidnapped. Jeredy went on to explain the Earth's current situation with the massive spreading of Monsuno Essence throughout the planet, and that the Essence would soon reach the Earth's core, thereby destroying the planet. Commander Trey and several S.T.O.R.M. Soldiers then attacked the hideout, with the intent of abducting Jeredy. Team Core-Tech attempted to fight back, but Jeredy was eventually captured when the hideout caved in. Later, Jeredy was rescued by Chase and the rest of the team after they had defeated Charlemagne and Trey. Jeredy then parted ways with his son again, explaining to Chase that they will eventually find Chase's mother. In Failsafe, he was shown in a flashback, giving Dax a new cell phone and telling him to not allow Chase to get involved with Jeredy's work again. In Remembrance, he went out into the open world and was easily tracked by Team Core-Tech and Darkspin. Jeredy was followed by Darkspin to a bridge, where Team Core-Tech crash landed onto the bridge in a Hopper. After the battle between both groups began, Jeredy tossed Chase a Strike Glove to assist with Chase's launch. Jeredy then became the main target for Darkspin, and all of the Monsunos present tossed Jeredy around until Lock was finally able to retrieve Jeredy and bring him back to Team Core-Tech. Later, when asked about his actions by Chase, Jeredy explained that the location they were standing at was where Jeredy said goodbye to Mrs. Suno before her disappearance. Jeredy then showed Chase a picture he had buried there which showed Jeredy and a baby Chase with Mrs. Suno. After a brief father-son moment, Jeredy was snatched up by a claw connected to the Cloud Carrier and was finally captured by S.T.O.R.M. In Assault, he was brought to Charlemagne and questioned about the Monsuno in S.T.O.R.M.'s possession, Babbeon. Jeredy refused to cooperate, so Charlemagne had her soldiers torture Jeredy and throw him into a cage that was in a room with other caged animals. Later, during Team Core-Tech's assault on the Cloud Carrier, Jeredy was freed by Chase and Bren, and they headed back to Charlemagne's office in order to retrieve Babbeon's Core. Later, Jeredy escaped with the rest of Team Core-Tech as the Cloud Carrier sunk into the ocean. In Monster, he directed Team Core-Tech towards Isemon, where the last Failsafe device is to be planted. After the team entered the sewers, Jeredy planted the final device, but was unable to activate it as Chase, Beyal, and Jinja had mysteriously disappeared. Jeredy, Bren, and Dax then found the three tied up and encountered a mysterious cloaked figure that easily took down Airswitch. After, Dr. Klipse and Hargrave arrived and explained Toxic Ace's origins, a battle began between both groups, giving Jeredy the opportunity to go activate the final device. Although Jeredy was able to activate the device, he was later knocked unconscious and captured by Toxic Ace, being taken away by the hybrid, Dr. Klipse, and Hargrave. Monsuno: Combat Chaos Trivia *His first name is a combination of the show's two co-creators' names. Jeremy Padawer and Jared Wolfson combined their names to create Jer-red-y, Jer from Jeremy, red from Jared and the y from Jeremy. Gallery Show Monsuno: World Master mon2no17.png|Dr. Jeredy Suno mon2no6.png|Jeredy with Jon Ace Jeredy.png Screen_shot_2012-08-10_at_4.19.28_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-10_at_4.28.13_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_11.19.38_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.52.28_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_9.12.37_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_10.09.40_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_10.12.07_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_1.10.31_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_2.51.48_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_3.20.39_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_3.23.31_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_3.30.43_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_9.02.15_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_9.23.24_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_6.54.45_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_7.19.30_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.16.45_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_9.47.42_PM.png Monsuno-rising-cart-c-p84.jpg Suno Family Photo.png Monsuno: Combat Chaos Category:Characters Category:Core-Tech Category:Males Category:Characters voiced by Cam Clarke